inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Shishido Sakichi
(Midfielder) |number= 8 |team= Raimon Dark Emperors (temporary) |image= Shishido.jpg |name_jp= 宍戸佐吉 |name_dub= Sam Kincaid |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime= Episode 001 |element=Fire |seiyuu= Nara Tooru}} Shishido Sakichi (宍戸佐吉) is a midfielder for Raimon, and was a defender for Dark Emperors. Profile Inazuma Eleven= *''"He is becoming the team's key-man by developing his own pace."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *''"His laid-back personality can make him the butt of his team-mates' jokes"'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2 (Dark Emperors form)= *''"The Aliea crystal has given him an invincible self-belief."'' Appearance Shishido has an orange afro and his eyes can't be seen. He also has freckles on his cheeks and a baby carrot-like nose. In the training camp, he has a pillow that makes his hair trendy. When he was in Dark Emperors , his afro grew a little longer. Personality Shishido is versatile and often does a little of everything. He's also a nice person, he loves soccer and always thinks for the best of the team, as he accepted to be switched with Kidou, though he was first disappointed. Plot Season 1 He joined Raimon as a first-year student. He tries to achieve a Hissatsu with his head. Kidou Yuuto replaced his position as a midfielder when he joined Raimon in order to show his strategical techniques. Season 2 In the Aliea Academy arc, he was injured in the first game against Aliea Academy; he spent his time in the hospital with some of the Raimon players. After the Genesis was defeated, he along with the other members that got injured, Sugimori and Nishigaki, became the Dark Emperors. Season 3 He cheered for Inazuma Japan in the FFI. He is later seen with Kurimatsu and the other Raimon team members welcoming Endou, Gouenji, Kidou and the others. Game Appearance Character Avatar Wii Avatar Character View Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Shishido, you'll need to have: *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (Dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Handa's Challenge Route) *'Topic': Timid Young Master After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 400 Kizuna Points. Stats IE= *'GP': 167 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 71 *'Body': 57 *'Control': 56 *'Guard': 56 *'Speed': 52 *'Stamina': 56 *'Guts': 76 |-|GO 2:= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 125 *'TP': 124 *'Kick': 81 *'Dribbling': 120 *'Block': 81 *'Catch': 52 *'Technique': 88 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 71 *'Lucky': 61 Hissatsu IE= *'SH Grenade Shot' *'SH Twin Boost' *'OF Gorimuchuu' *'DF Fake Ball' |-|IE2= *'SH Inazuma Drop' *'SH Dragon Tornado' *'DF Fake Bomber' |-|IE2 Dark Emperors form= *'SH Double Grenade' *'OF Judge Through 2' *'DF Heavy Baby' *'SK Ikasama!' GO= *'SH Mach Wind' *'SH Rocket Head' *'OF Zeroyon' *'OF Trick Ball' |-|GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'SH Mach Wind' *'SH Dragon's Tail' *'OF Zeroyon' *'SK Minimum Killer' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Jinkou Keshin Plasma Shadow OF' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Ura Raimon A' *'Ura Raimon B' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'First Raimon' *'Dummy Emperors' Inazuma Eleven GO *'FF Raimon' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'FF Raimon' *'Raimon U-13' Trivia *In the manga, he is not part of the Raimon team. He is replaced by Tamano Gorou. Navigation Category:Keshin User